Hair loss, while not life-threatening condition, can be a life-altering condition in terms of negative social and psychological effects. Millions of people are affected. Some of those affected by hair loss treat it as an inevitable, untreatable result of an unfortunate genetic makeup and soldier on as if nothing can be done to prevent it or reverse it once it sets in. Others are unwilling to accept hair loss as their “fate” and have sought to counteract their hair loss through any available means. This has spawned a multi-billion dollar industry that has responded with a dizzying array of treatments that range from sheer quackery to somewhat effective for some. Treatments seemingly are limited only by a patient's willingness to spend resources in hopes of finding something that works. There are creams and sprays and pills. Surgical procedures such as transplants can be effective when performed skillfully but anything short of that can result in a “doll head” complexion. In any event, surgical procedures are painful, expensive and time consuming. Two products approved by the FDA have shown some results (finasteride and minoxidil). However, these treatments do not work for all users and the benefits wane if treatment is ceased. Thus, the need for an effective, simple hair loss treatment continues.